


heliophilia

by caralilis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Returning Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caralilis/pseuds/caralilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i believe that all; of our lives we're looking for home; and if we're lucky; we find it in someone's loving arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	heliophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> this is my thanks to you

He looked down at his phone.  _ 5:43 am.  _ He sighed, running a tired hand through his unruly hair. His fingers caught in the tangles, Hajime yanked hard and winced. It fucking  _ hurt.  _ Which was why he never touched his hair. Or got up before the sun did. Or leave the house without three cups of coffee. Hajime sighed again, slumping further into the plastic chair.

 

The things he did for Tooru.

 

The airport was dead. Hajime was exasperated to see the only place open was the souvenir shop, and he did not need a ‘I Love Japan’ shirt, last time he checked. There were only a handful of equally exhausted friends and family gathered in the same terminal, waiting for the plane to touch down. The sky was cloudy, blocking the rising sun. Hajime was grateful. The walls were just giant windows, and he would be in the perfect to be blinded.

 

He checked his phone again.  _ 6:01 am.  _ They would be landing soon. 

 

Hajime rubbed his hands along his face, wondering if slapping himself would help wake him up. A tempting idea, but he was in public. Then again, they all knew Japan’s Men's National Volleyball team someway or another. And those guys were….eccentric. 

 

Even Tooru had trouble with them at first.

 

-

 

The first night after practice Tooru had come barreling into their apartment, seething.

 

“Hajime!” he fumed. “You will not  _ believe  _ who's on the team!” Hajime, who had been enjoying a movie in peace for once, turned around.

 

“Let me guess. Ushijima?” Tooru flopped onto his lap, groaning. Hajime threaded his hand through Tooru’s hair, marveling at how soft it still was. Tooru buried his head into Hajime’s stomach, whining loudly.

 

“Worse!” He cried. “Not  _ just  _ Ushiwaka, but Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan too! It’s a nightmare!” 

 

“Kageyama? That’s not so bad.” Hajime chuckled. “Could’ve been that one setter. Akaashi? You always complained about how pretty he was.” Tooru scoffed.

 

“But Tobio-chan is trying to usurp me! I just know it.” Hajime chuckled. “You’re so petty.”

 

Oikawa scoffed. “I am  _ not. _ ” Hajime raised an eyebrow, stilling his hand. Tooru keened softly, nudging Hajime's stomach.

“Whatever you say. But we both know he could never take your spot. You’re too good for that.” He began petting Tooru’s head again.

 

“Hajime,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around Hajime’s waist. “You’re so sweet.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled in response, pushing Tooru off the couch. The latter yelped, tumbling to the ground. He glared at Hajime, who rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

 

“C’mon, I made dinner.” Tooru jumped up, sprinting to the kitchen. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

 

-

 

Hajime smiled at the memory. The complaining lasted a week, before he finally admitted he didn’t actually hate Kageyama as much as he said. And claimed ‘Ushiwaka is okay, I guess. Still weird though.’ 

 

It left an odd feeling in his chest.

 

It wasn’t jealousy. He was proud of Tooru for making the team, despite Hajime giving up the sport before him. He was glad Tooru could finally live out his dream. Really, truly, happy.

 

But he missed it. He missed Tooru’s tosses. He missed spiking. He missed the bonds with teammates, he missed the taste of victory, and he even missed the feeling of crushing defeat.

 

_ 6:23 am.  _ The plane was landing.

 

Hajime pushed himself up, erasing his current train of thoughts. Self-pity was for another day. For now, he focused on Tooru, and only Tooru.

 

He waited patiently for the passengers to file out into the terminal, quietly searching for a spectacular display of bedhead. Tooru hated to admit it, but he really couldn’t control his curls, especially when traveling. Hajime finds it endearing.

 

Sure enough, clad in alien pajama pants and a shirt that looked awfully a lot like Hajime’s, Tooru came bounding through the doors. He looked around excitedly, an expectant smile on his lips.

 

“Tooru!” Hajime called, taking a step forward. Tooru turned and blinked, a giddy grin spreading across his face. He dropped his bag, sprinting over to Hajime and tackling him.

 

They fell onto the tile, Hajime grunting at the impact. “Tooru,” He groaned. “You’re heavy.”

 

Tooru laughed, kissing Hajime’s forehead. “I know.” The brunette sat up, pulling Hajime with him. They stared at each other for a moment, realization sinking in. Hajime smiled, a soft, easy smile.

 

“Hey.” Tooru giggled. “Hi.”

 

Hajime flicked his forehead, laughing at how betrayed Tooru looked. He cleared his throat. “I missed you.”

 

Tooru rubbed his forehead, turning to hide his face. “I missed you too.” Hajime leaned forward, turning Tooru’s face back towards him. He ruffled the brunette’s hair, who whined in response. Then he dropped his hand to Tooru’s cheek, dragging a thumb along his cheekbone. Tooru nuzzled his palm, humming softly.

 

Hajime tapped his cheek. “Hey.”

 

“Hajime, we already said hello.” Hajime cleared his throat. “I love you.”

 

Tooru’s breath shook. “Yeah,” he murmured, opening his eyes. He grabbed the back of Hajime’s neck, knocking their head together. Hajime brought his hands back up, placing them on either side of Tooru’s face. The brunette's eyelashes fluttered when he glanced down to Hajime's lips. The latter licked them in response, dragging his teeth across his chapped lip. Tooru mimicked the action, smiling lightly. And then they were kissing, innocent and chaste, throwing Hajime into past where Tooru and him were just two teammates, two friends, two  _ boys  _ with not a clue. And Hajime thought of all the times they shared such similar kisses; during movies neither were paying attention to, focusing on each other. On the nights Tooru insist they watch the stars till dawn, huddled under a thin blanket. Under the blooming trees, when they said their first true goodbyes. And even now, whenever Tooru came back home, exhausted and drained, either from practice or games, simply curling into Hajime as they whispered back and forth to each other.

 

Tooru pulled back, and Hajime returned to the present. They were still sitting on the extremely hard floor, and he couldn’t feel his legs. Most of the other people had left already, leaving only them and some employees wandering around. The sun had risen completely, the clouds breaking apart just enough to see a sliver of blue. Tooru’s face was flushed, a scarlet dusted across his pale cheeks. Hajime resisted the urge to kiss him again.

 

Instead, he stood up, offering his hand. “C’mon, I wanna go home.” Tooru laughed in agreement, accepting the other’s help up. He walked over and picked up his bag previously abandoned, slinging it over his shoulder. “Alright,” He hummed. “I’m ready.”

 

Hajime waited for Tooru to catch up, lacing his rough fingers between Tooru’s slim ones. They walked through the airport, Tooru humming under his breath. Hajime couldn’t quite figure out the tune, but figured it was probably one the brunette had picked up in America.

 

Tooru stopped at the exit, tugging Hajime backwards. Before the latter could ask, Tooru kissed him on the cheek, grinning as he ducked low. Right into Hajime’s ear, he whispered quickly before jogging out through the doors, leaving a flustered Hajime in his wake.

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
